Catching The Beast
by TrafalgarL
Summary: After the Chunnin Exams, Neji's cold personality begins to melt, and his appreciation for the people around him grows. However, he soon realizes that his attitude toward a certain green-clad jounin is much more that appreciation. With the help of his newfound friends, Neji plans to ensnare the unsuspecting jounin, but does Gai have feelings of his own? YAOI. Contains slash later on


Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! The first chapter is quite short, but its a start! Chapter two is already in progress, so the wait won't be too terribly long. This fic is Gai/Neji, along with some other pairings like Gaara/Lee and Kakashi/Iruka. The setting is sometime after the Chunnin Exams, Naaruto already left with Jiraiya, and Gaara is Kazekage.

Please read and comment, all feedback is helpful! :)

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters, villages, techniques, etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

Enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 1:Neji's Dilemma**

Neji wanted to laugh as he lay on his bed.

Out of the myriad of emotions that he was feeling, the most prominent was humor. Only he would end up in this sort of situation, according to his luck. You see, Neji Hyuuga, Konoha's very own Byakugan weilding genius, had fallen.

Now, it wasn't the sort of graceful, slow fall that is depicted in most romance stories, rather, Neji would liken it to tripping over something, maybe a rock or a root. It catches you by surprise, giving no time for the tripee to prepare themselves, and then leaves them to feel the pain of smacking the ground in one fell swoop. And the root that caused the Hyuuga's fall? Well it was none other than the spandex wearing, youthful, Green Beast of Konoha himself, Maito Gai.

Neji knew he was bound to start becoming attracted to others soon, he was a teenage boy for heaven's sake. But he was definately NOT expecting the first object of his affection to be his _sensei_. Oh Kami, his SENSEI.

Neji shivered in pleasure. Gai was made even more enticing by knowing how forbidden a relationship would be. Neji imagined all of the thrilling actions thy he and Gai could perform. He could see himself now, naked, his body flush and aroused, backed against a tree at their usual training ground, as hands and green-clad arms reaching out to touch Neji while he pleaded, "_Sensei_, pleas-

Neji shook his head, clearing mind of that dirty, if not frequent, fantasy. He couldn't even being to imagine how the memebers of Konoha (especially his clan and sensei) would react if they knew of his desire. While homosexual couples in Konoha were becoming more and more frequent, probably due to his VERY interesting generation, and were typically never spared a second glance, Neji was a Hyuuga. And it was his unspoken duty to the clan to produce a child that carried his kekkai-genkai, which meant marrying a woman.

Of course, this would have been stressed much more if he were a member of the main branch, but he was only a branch member. Neji smirked to himself. For once, he was damn glad that his father had been born second, and was not head of the Hyuuga clan. So that would keep the elders off of his back a great deal, leaving Neji more room to push the boundaries. And with Gai-sensei as his love interest, he might as well have opened all 8 gates on that boundary.

But Neji didn't care.

After his match with Naruto during the Chunnin Exams and the mission to save Sasuke that followed, Neji had opened his eyes and seen what an amazing person and ninja his sensei truly was. With all of his sermons about youth and vitality, came a strong set of morals and personal codes, along with an infectious personality that had begun rubbing off on Neji more than usual.

But not only did Gai's personality cause Neji to want to better himself on a personal and physical scale, his lack of regard to personal space gave way to some really uncomfortable situations. Neji couldn't count how many times he had been sparring with his sensei, only to show off a spectacular move to impress Gai, and then end up in a back breaking hug from said sensei at the end of their session. That green suit left nothing to imagination when Gai surrounded Neji's smaller frame with his much larger, toned, and sweaty body.

Neji was almost jealous of Lee and the amount of attention he recieved from their sensei, but he let it go. Lee would never have any interest in Gai-sensei, he was much to preoccupied with a certain red haired kazekage that had been coming to Konoha more and more often it seemed.

And on the other hand, he knew that Gai had no romantic feelings for Lee, as he never failed to claim how proud he was of his protege while tipsy or drunk, boasting of how he was like a son to him.

Not that Neji heard it himself, rather, it was from the lazy Nara boy, Shikamaru, who always complained about how loud Gai seemed to get when drinking with the other Jounins. Shikamaru and Neji had become good friends in the time following Sasuke's betrayal, their analytical minds making them work and interact well together. Why Shikamaru was with those Jounins, Neji may never know, but all he cared about was that Gai was available, had no interest in Lee, and was gay. Another but of information given to Neji from the Nara, as their sex lives and preferences were a frequent topic among his drinking group.

So that left Neji in a bind. Should he pursue his sensei, and hope that his feelings are returned, or do nothing, and see if, by some miracle, Gai develops his own feelings and admits it to Neji?

...

He scrunched his brow in thought.

Normally he would have dismissed the first option and left it to fate, claiming that if a relationship formed it was obviously because they were meant to be, but now, he wasn't keen about that choice. He wanted to change the way he did things and viewed them.

Neji sat up from his bed, and steeled himself. It was decided. He would go after that gorgeous, raging ball of positivity that was Gai-sensei, and he would attain him. No matter what.

But wait...

He had no idea what the hell he would do to catch his sensei's attention. Sure, he could work hard at training and perfect his moves as much as possible, but he wanted to be much more than a good ninja in Gai's eyes. Which meant he had to get personal, and open up to his sensei.

He grimaced.

While he wanted to know about every facet that made up Maito Gai, Neji couldn't help but doubt himself. He had been cold and impersonal to his sensei, and while he had begun to stop being such a social hermit, something that Gai had always been happy to point out, Neji stil didn't know how to spend time with a person one on one, and not make it awkward, much less spend that time with his eccentric sensei.

That left only one option.

He had no choice.

Neji Hyuuga would have to lower himself to ask for help. And sadly, he knew just the person to ask.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So how was it? :D

I apologize for any OOCs in this story, I'll try to get the hang of it as this progresses.

Chapter two will be up soon! So comment and follow this story my fellow perverts!


End file.
